supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cuong Thi
Biography Cuong Thi (Vietnamese: Thị Cường) (January 1, 1944 - August 15, 1964) was the Cap Vietnamese vigintuplet's granduncle. In life, he was a peasant boy turned Viet Cong guerrilla called Poison King. Appearance Cuong was a man with a lean, yet slim muscular build, which has slightly deteriorated due to starvation during the Vietnam War, which is often unseen through his baggy clothing and his slender form, probably due to his speed and power skills, he is wearing the remains of a Vietcong uniform, which consists of a black button shirt and black trousers, which was commonly worn in Vietnam at the time, he had dark hair covered by the traditional army hat worn by Vietcong soldiers or sometimes, a nón lá, a Vietnamese conical hat to hide his loyalties, the remains show parts of his abdomen and chest, underneath, they are burns on his body from the napalm, despite this, they are hardly seen as a ghost. His attractive appearance is often described by people like "probably could of been a movie star" Personality He is known for his brutish, sadistically gung-ho personality, And is shown to be more brutal than the other ghosts, brutally murdering anyone in his way, usually by seducing, unlike his great-nieces and nephews, he only speaks in Vietnamese and a medium amount of English, he deeply cares for them. He also refuses to let anti-heroes or villains such as Samuel the Otter and Dennis Cap, as much as to their disappointment, touch the Vigintuplets He is also known for being a flirt at times, such as when he was flirting with Aaliyah Cap, causing confusion and her to ask "Bao, is your dead great-uncle flirting with me?". He has difficulty talking to U.S soldiers, likely due to the horrors of the Vietnam War, making him highly suspicious and he will push them away if they get too close. During the Vietnam War, he showed hints of stubbornness, and denies food from South Vietnamese and US soldiers even when he is starving. He seems to be really close with Aayliah and Jane, whom he seems to love. History Cuong was born in Hanoi, during Japanese rule of Indochina, his father, Huy, was a Viet Minh member who opposed Japanese rule, and his mother, Thi Bui Kim Cuc (neé Nguyen), both of his parents were peasants, Japanese rule ended when Cuong was only a baby, and as a result, Cuong does not have much memory of Japan's rule over Vietnam, when he was three, he contracted a bacterial infection, and had numerous operations as a child and toddler to repair his vocal parts, When Vietnam split in 1954, he lived in North Vietnam, ruled by Ho Chi Minh, in 1952, his mother gave birth to a son called Duc and three years later, gave birth to a daughter Chi, Huy became rather violent to his children and wife, especially to Cuong, who still couldn't pronounce Ho Chi Minh's name right as a result of his surgeries and the bacterial infection, When Cuong was just 11, the Vietnam War started, and his education was mildly restricted, when he was 13, Huy defected to South Vietnam and lived there under a false name, Nguyen Bao Anh, When he was 18, before the bombs that killed his sister and mother, he had to stop going to school to fight for North Vietnam, and was drafted in the Viet Cong, and in 1962, His mother and sister died after an accidental napalm bomb hit their village, killing them and many other civilians. They lived in a small village and Cuong and Duc were the only few survivors. This drove Cuong into communism and he developed a deep hatred for the United States. Due to this, Both brothers had to fight for survival, like killing South Vietnamese soldiers for food, and when he could look after himself, he allowed his brother to live in North Vietnam, and poisoned South Vietnamese soldiers. During his time as a gurellia fighter, he spent his time hunting rats to eat, he and his group of Viet Cong gurellias hijacked resturaunts and served poisoned food to South Vietnamese soldiers, giving the young fighter the nickname "King of Poisoners" or "Poison King" According to his fellow Viet Cong gurellias, he spent his money stolen from South Vietnamese soldiers on food. In 1964, at the age of 20, he was a dangerous poisoner, his attractive appearance made him dangerous towards women, and in the same year, in Danang, South Vietnam while undercover, an accidental napalm bomb hit, severely burning Cuong, he died hours later. Post-Montern His body was later hung with a rope to warn Viet Cong about the area, as soon his corpse was discovered by the TT10, his corpse was so badly decomposed they couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, but his uniform remained intact, but tattered. Ghost life After Cuong died, his soul left his body, and saw the whole Vietnam War as a ghost, and began to hate the Americans and was very disgusted with their crimes against the Vietnamese people, after the war, he was trapped in a nexus with many other ghosts, and unable to pass on due to the horrifying circumstances of his death, and the spirit that trapped him and the others here were told "Your descendants, 20 children each, will be united as one, and they will appease your souls and you all may pass on" In the Theory games He can be found near Vietnam, he kills any female player by taking off his shirt and leading them to a cliff, has been described in a old note saying "He could've probably been a movie star, my frie** walked off to follow him, and we haven't seen her since J----" it becomes too damaged to read, his medal is found near Jane's rotten body. Quotes (I've got the looks, that drive the bitches wild) Bạn là một con chó cái nhỏ khó chịu, bạn đang khó chịu (You're a nasty little bitch, you're nasty) ~ Cuong to Satoko Samo. Bạn có thể xô niềm tin tôn giáo của mình lên mông của bạn! tuổi 10 năm cháu gái lớn của tôi và chào đón đứa cháu (You can shove your religious beliefs up your a**! 10 year olds my great nieces and nephews!) ~ Cuong to Jann. Người phụ nữ đó là một con cua (That woman is a crab) ~ Cuong on Webeewize Unyubeekuku Náy, ăn máu lồn (Hey, eat vagina blood) ~ Cuong to Giuseppe (I don't know why women faint in front of me if I don't have a shirt on) ~ Cuong not understanding why women faint when he is shirtless. Anh không fucking dám chạm vào cháu gái và cháu trai lớn của tôi, bạn có lông punk! (Don't you f***ing dare touch my great nieces and nephews, you furry punk!) ~ Cuong to Samuel. (Like many soldiers, I have starved, one time, an enemy soldier tied me to a tree and I was left there for a week, my stomach was growling like a tiger and kept waking a baby that was in a house with her parents, which was next door to the tree, until I was found, I lost a little bit of weight, hunger pains, oh my god, they were bad, I had a full bladder and had no choice but to wet my pants, the smell of pee disgusted me, a 20-year old Vietnamese man, pissed himself, to be honest, the fullness was sore and painful, It dried after a day but the smell remained, so, when other soldiers found me, they had to give me a bath, a warm meal, and water) (Well, um, Bao, your great-aunt and great-grandmother died after a napalm bomb hit the village I was in, your great-grandpa died in the My Lai Massacre, your grandfather was the only one who survived, I died after napalm bomb hit me, It burnt my skin and clothes clean off, It was so painful, and I was buried in an unmarked grave) (I was so paranoid about the food I was given that I refused to eat American imperialist rations, even when starving, I generally thought it poisoned my body and make me overweight like the fat guy from The Simpsons, I could ran for hours without breaking a sweat, I only ate my home country's food, and sometimes, the other ancestor's cooking, because I refused to eat at American restaurants, I was really health-conscious, because, first, I heard people in America got fat from eating them, the other reason I refused food from the South Vietnamese and Americans is because I thought they would poison the food) (My corpse, well, the uniform was ruined to the point they could see most of my body, including the genitals, as the napalm destroyed my trousers and parts of my boxer shorts, my face was badly burned, according to other Vietnamese communists, they said I look liked a sexual assault victim who had her face burnt off, they also hung my body with a noose to warn communists about Da Nang) I was told that Shuya was here, could I see him please? ~ Cuong asking a convention attendee where Shuya was in English, despite his accent. (Chi, she was child I ever saw as my daughter, even thought we were siblings, my communist comrades found it hard to tell my sister was dead alongside mom, when I found her, my village, which was in Hanoi, which was in North Vietnam at the time, was in ruins, My sister was naked, the napalm burnt her clothes clean off, my mother died in hospital and I never got to say goodbye) (When I was born in Indochina, Hanoi in 1944, my mother told me we were under Japanese rule. I don't think I had relatives killed by the Japanese, my parents owned a small house and were too p***-poor to travel abroad to escape French Indo-China or the Japanese empire itself, I came from a line of Vietnamese nationalists and my father joined, I think an anti-Japanese group to drive the Japanese out of Vietnam, but, he was one of the more sane ones, he didn't actually hate them, but wasn't too fond of them, my me and my family had to move around a lot to escape Japanese soldiers until the war ended, but, my mom was blind in one eye after being hit with shrapnel near her eye socket, but, I was best buds with Shuya, he told me he was never in Vietnam, he was a radio operator for air-raids on China, but was drafted into different campaigns, when the Vietnam War started, my father drafted me into the National Liberation Front, or as the Americans call it, the Viet Cong) (I am not that a horrible person, I actually threw up when Aayliah told me the details of her death, that pedophile brutally raped her before her dad cut her head off and removed her liver, then allowed that perverted man to have sex with her dead body, and during the American War in Vietnam, I didn't eat for 5 days and when I went into a Vietnamese village somewhere near the border in 1962, I smelt food and It was some meat of some sorts, with a man and a woman cooking it, when I found out she was pregnant, I decided not to, even though I was starving, set my stomach growling like some demented tiger with a rifle and my vision was blurring and was drooling, which I tried not to, and when Jane told me about her killing, every single thing, It was pretty disgusting) (One of the most hilarious ways I killed women in that horrible nexus was leading them to a cliff and taking any shirt I had off infront of them, since they cannot touch ghosts, they end up falling through me, making them fall off a cliff) (My father was an intolerable person, he beat me for the most dumbest reasons like, mispronouncing Ho Chi Minh's name, which I never really got the hand of because I suffered a bacterial infection when I was three and it left me unable to prononce a few words properly, the problem was I would prononce the Minh part without the accent on the I, Vietnamese alphabet was beyond weird, Speaking in the medium amount of English I knew, Going outside without permission, he wanted me to be a powerful North Vietnamese soldier who didn't show mercy to the poor, and some of his most disgusting punishments was denying me food, locking me in my room for days when I was 11-13, he hated me the most because I preferred reading books to actually singing the Ballad of Ho Chi Minh a couple hundred times, I cannot stand that!, Back in the day, I lived in a farm with mom, my irritating dad, my two younger siblings in Hanoi, North Vietnam, He left my mother and defected to America-supported Vietnam, he died in the Son My Massacre, to be honest, even though it was sad, he deserved it for being a putrid traitor to mankind and my family!) (I get tons of unwanted attention when me and Jane go to the beach or swimming, there were even woman sing songs like Cherry Pie, but with male pronouns, "Can't take my eyes off you", and that weird song "I believe in miracles") I'll admit, I'm hooked, I have never met a woman like Jane O'Connell before, she doesn't speak a word of Vietnamese, yet we speak the same language, her passion is unbelievable, it's like she never had a real man in years, most of all, I appreciate her honesty, she stole those gold from the Gadadhara Bobbalu side, and now she needs my help to get more, Jane knows how to manipulate their stupid minds like I know how to manipulate women, so tonight, this will be the massacre of tonight I must commit ~ Cuong speaking about Jane before the massacre of the SS Oksana (During famine during the war, I ate rats, yes, live rats, and they were still moving inside me, there was one who was still alive in me for 3 days, I once ate 10, yes, ten damn rats, one of them was trying to claw his or her way out, it tickled, and during that time, I would burst into a fit of laughter for no reason, to be honest, during famines, I ate a hell ton of small mammals such as mice and rats, and I did this out of hunger) ~ Cuong to Bridget. (I used to poison food, I once disguised myself as a chef, it was a South Vietnamese controlled restaurant full of South Vietnamese army soldiers and sneak a f***ton of rat poison, and a few minutes later, everyone was dead, they usually sent me to poison US and South Vietnamese soldiers, I would steal their rations, shavers, shaving cream, and anything I needed, I once poisoned an entire battalion, I disguised myself as a South Vietnamese cook with a couple of North Vietnamese gurrelias, I made them Bánh canh, which was a Vietnamese dish, I even done this when I was fucking hungry, but could control my urges, since it was delicious and I was a very good cook, we poisoned them all, with hilarious results, and yes, this was 1962, I was a poisoner, I was known to South Vietnamese as the Poison Prince, and the Americans the VC Poisoner) (My family came from a long line of Vietnamese communists who wanted Vietnam to be an independent, communist state, we even refused to turn to the Catholic religion, and I torn up Catholic bibles infront of French settler soldiers, uptight bastards, this is why I hate preachers at my door) (I know a girl killed in the Ba Chúc massacre, her name is Tran Thi Kim, she was twelve years old, she was in a going away party and was the only child there, she was going to Ho Chi Minh City to join her parents, she received special attention from the staff, and a few Khmer Rouge shot up the place and the girl ran screaming, then the Khmer Rouge soldiers, two men found her, then they dragged her back to her room and hung her body behind a cabinet) (I was once a drill instructor for some of the Irish members called Irish Corps F and it consisted of extreme Irish Republicans and Loyalists convicted of heinous crimes such as murder and arms smuggling in the North and also opposing the South GBS, and they are still hated by everyone in Irish Corps A, B, C, D, and E, and I spent fifteen minutes insulting the whole lot of them, and even used sectarian and vulgar language toward them, the Irish corps was the training unit, there was this overweight loyalist and I called him Private King Henry the Eighth, and I called a republican Private Pearse Wannabe, and me and Jane came up with the most insulting names known to man, I once called one Private Special Snowflake to a member that kept harassing British members for wearing poppies and burning Union Jack flags in front of them) My name is Corporal Cuong Thi and I am your senior drill instructor, keep in mind, my first language is not English, so shut the fuck up! If you survive recruit training, you will be a minister of death, yet a lowlife, praying for war with the South fuck, but until that day and even after that, YOU ARE PUKES! YOU ARE ALL THE LOWEST FORM OF LIFE IN IRELAND AND ON EARTH! EVERY BREATH YOU ALL TAKE IS A STUNNING ENDORSEMENT OF ABORTION! You shit-stains are lower than Sinn Féin supporters and you can all shove those pictures of King William and Gerry Adams up your fucking asses! You are all not even human fucking beings, You are a bunch of sectarian huns and Tims with nothing better to do! YOU WILL ALL GROW TO FUCKING HATE ME! Fuck every single one of you.....If you guys try to do anything stupid, I will murder every single on of you! I once got a cat named Hoa as a gift by Jane, a few weeks later I left it with Dennis, it didn't obey his commands, reason? Hoa, since I spoke only Vietnamese to it, basically, Hoa only understood Vietnamese commands and didn't even understand English and since the Vietnamese language is a lot different compared to English, he couldn't look after it, When I was alive, what I knew and the only thing I knew about the Americans is that they killed my sister, a defenceless young child and mother, I saw the soldiers as people who deserved death with no mercy, I didn't care who they were, to me, every US soldier I came across was on my hit-list. Conversations Cuong: "You there, who the fuck are you?" ???: "Sir, Private O'Neil, Sir!" Cuong: "Why are you here?" Pvt. O'Neil "Because I killed the inbred Prods and blew up cars and I am a 1916 fanboy!" Cuong: "Oh, a fucking killer? For now own, you name is Private 'I Wanna Be Like James Connolly And Patrick Pearse And Blow Crap Up For Stupid Reasons', do you like that name?" Pvt. IWBLJCAPPABCUFSR "Sir, yes, sir!" moves onto an overweight loyalist Cuong: "What's your name, fat boy?" ???: "Mick Trotters, sir." Cuong: "Occupation?" Mick: "An Orange Order member." eyes widened Cuong: "Really? You're so ugly you could of been a stand in for Aunt Marge from Harry Potter! For now own, your name is Private King Henry the Eighth!" cadets giggle Cuong: "Shut the fuck up, numbnuts!" stop laughing Cuong insulting members of Irish Corps F In TT10 Simulator Cuong will sit outside the incinerator along with some of the Cap Ancestors, He will not speak to you until you are medium-ranked, at low reputation and get in trouble with him, he and Jane will expel the player instead of any of the leaders, He will have the Strict-Delinquent persona Quotes from TT10 simulator Who do you think you are/Are you looking for trouble/I'm not in the mood for this/Does this look like a club to you? Beat it/What do you want, loser?/Scram, loser/Don't make me hurt you/Run along,You're not welcome here/What?/What's with you? ~ When the player comes near the group hanging out near the incinerator in Vietnamese Back off!/Too close!/Scram/Piss off! ~ When you get too close to him or the other ancestors in Vietnamese Huh?/Wha? ~ When you pull out a weapon in Vietnamese Don't even think about it!/Run home to mommy before you get hurt/I'm gonna break your skull!/Wanna fight?/You must have a death wish! ~ Watching while you pull out a weapon in Vietnamese Heh, all talk and no action/Coward...../I knew you didn't had the guts ~ When you pull the weapon away in Vietnamese He/She's coming for us next!/We won't go down that easy/If you're going to h***, you're coming with me.~ If he or the others see you with a corpse in Vietnamese (That's it! I have given you enough second chances, you repeatedly broken rules and ignored every single warning, I have no choice but to expel you!) ~ When you fail to obey his warnings. Abilities Fluency: Cuong can speak English to a certain degree and his native Vietnamese Suspended Aging: Because he was dead since 1964, he has the physical appearance of a 20-year old man and barely looks a day over that age even though he is actually decades older than he appears, this is shared with other ghosts. Theory Smash Brawl. BIO Name: Cuong Thi Age: 20/73 Nationality: Vietnamese (North Vietnamese at the time during alive) Ethnicity: Vietnamese DOB: January 1st 1944 DOD: August 15th 1964 Location of origin: Hanoi, Vietnam. Info: The handsome and seductive Vietnamese soldier, known for seducing women to their death, like leading them to a cliff and falling through him. Likes: Seducing women, his great nephews and great nieces, manipulating women. Dislikes: Dennis, The US government, squid. Trivia * His last words were "Chết tiệt! Đó là quá nóng" (Damnit! It's too hot!) as he was getting burnt by the napalm. * His favourite food is Gỏi cuốn, which is Vietnamese spring roll, He also developed a taste for rat meat. * His least favourite food is soy sauce and raw squid, he also hates dog meat. * He hates Sony fanboys. * He finds John Jamie's jealously over his sister giving birth to a girl disturbing. * He can speak some Irish, thanks to Jane. * He cannot pronounce Ho Chi Minh's name properly in the Vietnamese language because of a bacterial infection when he was three, which restricted his pronunciation on certain words and often needs help pronouncing it properly. * His favorite choice of weapon is rat poison, which he mixed into various food to be found by United States Army soldiers during the Vietnam War, giving the nickname, The VC Poisoner. * He was nicknamed "Vua của Độc" (King of Poisons) by the South Vietnamese, He was nicknamed by US soldiers the King of the Strychnine. * His religion is Mahayana Buddhism. * His full name is Thi Huynh Cuong. * He gets most of his English rants towards Irish Corps F by watching Full Metal Jacket over ten times and watching Hitler parody videos on YouTube. * He spoke broken English before arriving in the TT10 base. Category:Ghosts Category:People from Vietnam Category:People born in 1944 Category:People died in 1964 Category:People born in January Category:Adults Category:People died in August Category:People who died before the events of Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole Category:Males Category:20-year-olds Category:C Names Category:People who died from Napalm burns Category:People who died in Danang, Vietnam Category:People born in Hanoi, Vietnam